The Mishaps Of Remy Brooks
by MyLovelyLies
Summary: Remy has an amazing ability to land herself in the most awkward of situations; one especially big situation involving a stolen car and a ginger lands her on a plane to live with her Aunt, Emily. Now faced with an especially cute werewolf, an ugly cat, and everything in between, La Push is definitely not immune to Remy's awkwardness…at least Embry definitely isn't.
1. Chapter 1: Remy And The Blue Bra

Chapter 1: Remy And The Blue Bra

"This could end up being a great experience for you Remy"

That's something completely cliché that a dad would say right? Well maybe if I had a normal dad who did normal things like take me mini golfing and to get ice cream he would say that. The problem is the only golfing my dad would ever be seen doing is at the club with the jerks he calls friends. The only entertaining thing about that for me is seeing how many different colored polos my dad can wear in a year.

I guess as far as inspiring conversations go for now I'm just stuck with Isaac my driver and nanny of sorts, well ex-nanny.

"It's bad enough that he's sending me away, but he's letting go of you too! Mom would never have done that, you know"

"Don't worry about me Rem, it's probably about time I retire anyway, maybe I can finally go fishing or something else that retired people do"

"You look too young to be retired" I said smiling at him as we walked side by side to the airport. That wasn't really true though raising me had taken quite a toll on the older man's appearance. It was in a good kind of way though. He had laugh lines surrounding his bright eyes and he looked all the more grandfatherly.

Hearing his chuckle at my comment made me want to finally break down and start crying. How could I leave Isaac? How could I leave Georgia, the only home I've ever had?

"Oh I'll be seeing you again don't let it get you down kid" He gave me a tight hug and a pat on the back as I got ready to board.

"Be careful and don't let any boy give you trouble, or he can come talk to me."

I laughed weakly and hugged him one last time.

He knew the "be careful" would come in handy. I'm constantly landing myself in awkward, unlucky situations, hence the reason for this sudden shipment of me off to some reservation in Washington. I ended up in some trouble involving a party, a stolen car, and a ginger. There is just no way of explaining, but my dad made it easy to explain that he didn't want me threatening his campaign, so I was going to live with Emily.

The ride was over five hours and after entertaining myself by watching the girl next to me wax her eyebrows and a splendid accident where the flight attendant mistakenly spilled a coke on my lap I was finally free.

I pulled out my phone only to find out it was dead, fan-freakin-tastic. So, lacking a plan I trudged around in circles for about fifteen minutes and then decided on buying a smoothie.

"Hello"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped a mile high almost dropping my cup of goodness. There was an elderly lady standing there, she was probably about 5 inches shorter than my 5'8" so I had to look down on her.

"Ummm…hi?"

When she smiled I saw she had some teeth missing and I was torn between feeling sorry for her and feeling creeped out.

"You're so pretty dear"

I smiled, who doesn't like being called pretty? Only now I was kind of expecting her to offer me a shiny red apple.

Then, get this, she just turned around and walked away.

Now I'm not quite sure how to react to that. I'm not exactly used to people just coming up to compliment me. I guess I'm kind of pretty, but not anywhere near Eva Longoria, or Selena Gomez level where I expect stranger's compliments.

"What the-

"REMY"

I turned around wondering if maybe the old lady had a friend when suddenly all I could see was hair and I was engulfed in a hug so tight I almost started putting up a fight thinking I was being attacked.

Good thing I didn't because soon I saw that, thank god, it was Emily. She was beaming from ear-to-ear and before I knew it she was hugging me again.

"You are so beautiful" She said laughing as she finally pulled back again. "Sorry about the hugs you just look so much like your mom and it's been soooo long"

"Thanks you look good too" The truth is I was shocked and what I really wanted to say was, _what happened to your face?_

She was still pretty, but her face had these long scares running down from her temple to her chin. Other than that she looked so much like my mom it made my insides squirm and ache.

My mom was young when she had me, only a freshman at the college when she met my dad. She would be turning 35 in February and Emily was her little sister and young enough to be _my_ sister at only 23.

Still for being so close in age, I only met her a few times growing up. My dad was a baseball player for the Mets, so me and my mom were always busy traveling at his side. He retired two years ago after my mom died and dove right into the political world leaving little time to take me to see my mom's side in Washington.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you didn't answer your phone! I'm so glad I found you!" She told me grabbing my duffel and suitcase from where they were sitting on the floor next to me.

"Yah, sorry it kind of died" I explained as I followed her out of the busy Port Angeles airport.

"Sorry that you couldn't meet my husband right away, he was a little busy today with work" She smiled apologetically.

"Oh that's right Sam! I'm so sorry I couldn't be here to see the wedding, I bet it was great" I was truly sorry I didn't get to see that wedding I bet she made a gorgeous bride. I'd have to ask for pictures later.

"Yah it was" she said smiling happily as she reached down and gave my hand a squeeze.

The drive to LaPush was only about an hour, but it seemed even faster riding with Emily. She was fun to talk to and so happy, it was contagious.

Despite the rain it was still a nice view out the car windows. After living the past few years in the sweltering Georgia heat, rain was nice and soothing. There was plenty of greenery too, also a nice change.

I thought about my friends Nikki and Kayla back at home, my phone was probably going to blow up with messages once I charge it. I missed them, but maybe Isaac was right. It isn't so bad here and I already feel closer to my mom. Is it selfish of me to feel so content? Shouldn't I be full of teenage angst and self-pity? Maybe it'll come later.

It started to down pour as we drove through the reservation. The heavy droplets obscured my view a serene looking beach and the cute little town we passed until finally we stopped at a little cottage set into the forest.

I smiled as I looked at the many pretty windchimes and bird nests decorating the front porch. It was so unbelievable charming, like something out of a fairytale. There was a wooden swinging bench and a two rocking chairs, perfect for sitting out under the overhang watching the rain come down, or curled up with a book.

"I hope you like it, the old house was so worn and so Sam and some of the guys helped build this one" She fiddled with her hands a little, almost as if nervous to see what I'd say.

"It's beautiful"

She just smiled at me and took her keys out of the ignition.

"Ready to run for it?"

On the count of three we opened the doors of the truck and ran into the house.

We couldn't have been in the rain for more than ten seconds, but we were drenched.

I decided on going for the chill look of brown boots, jean shorts, a pendant and a white tee today, not wanting to look like a complete slob, or like I was trying too hard. I wish I would of rethought the white v-neck though. I wasn't exactly wearing a nude bra.

Emily just laughed good naturedly and went in search of a towel, leaving me feeling like something wet that a cat dragged in, my brown wavy hair dripping onto the hardwood floor of their living room.

A wedding picture hanging on the wall above the tv caught my eye and I walked over to inspect it more carefully when suddenly a loud bang of the door flying open made me jump a mile high.

"EMILY GUESS WHO'S –

There was a lot of loud talking, heavy footsteps, and laughter that could only be the sound of boys. They all stopped however when they spotted me.

Let me be the first to tell you these weren't just any guys. These were a few of the best looking guys I've ever seen. Tan-skinned and toned as anything I thought that I just had to be dreaming.

"You're not Emily" Said one of the ones probably more toward my age, but still older and bigger.

"Shut up Brady"

"I looked at each of them trying to make sense of the sudden appearance of five bare-chested guys in the house. Did Emily run a strip club?

Finally I locked eyes with probably the most attractive out of the lot. He was literally my definition of perfect. His short cropped hair was messy and glistening with rain and his face was so chiseled and defined with high cheek bones and a jaw line to die for, yet his eyes were so pretty and the warm color of hot chocolate. Yes I did just compare a guy's eyes and chocolate.

The best part was he was looking right back, not breaking eye contact he seemed dazed, almost confused. It was the cutest thing ever.

"I like the color blue too" He said breaking our intense silent staring game.

"Good one Embry" The other boys howled and laughed. I just stood there confused.

Almost as soon as it came out of his mouth his eyes went wide and he covered his face with his hand, moving a finger so he could peep out at me. It was adorable, but I was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that" He mumbled embarrassed. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to. I mean I do like the color, but"

"I like it too" The one named Brady said laughing.

Embry's embarrassment instantly turned to anger as he turned and, no kidding, growled at the other dude. "If you even look you'll be blue soon"

Suddenly a light went off in my head, I looked down and remembered I was wearing a now visible blue lace bra.

Hope You liked it! The old lady bit will make sense. Review below and I'll be one happy writer. ;o]


	2. Chapter 2: Remy And The Guy Code

Chapter 2: Guy Code

I never really spent much time around boys growing up. Isaac was great, but I wouldn't really consider him a sloppy, manly, loud, hungry guy. He was just Isaac. As far as boyfriends and guys my own age go I haven't had that much experience.

I wish I've had more so I wouldn't be so surprised watching this pack of men socialize and stuff their faces. I stared open-mouthed as they piled in sandwich after sandwich. I get that it was two o'clock and they hadn't eaten since breakfast, but man were they hungry.

The only one not eating like a barbarian was Embry and that was mostly because he was too preoccupied staring. First the old lady and now this, this new shampoo was really paying off. Or, maybe it had something to do with the awkward experience with my bra. Most likely I just had something in my teeth.

I couldn't say that I loved the attention though. I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom so I could freshen up and run a brush through my tangled mess that some might call hair. I changed out of my soaked shirt into an old college tee as well, so I didn't have to awkwardly have a towel draped over my shoulders for the rest of the afternoon.

Emily had shown me to my room right before serving up lunch, it was on the second floor, the only room on the second floor. I kind of liked that I was alone up there, the room was a good size and it made me feel like I had more privacy. From what Emily said, it seems as if those guys were here often. Something about working with Sam as the reservation committee, so it was nice knowing with the door shut I could _almost_ not hear them.

The room was pretty with a yellow floral comforter over a comfy looking full size bed. In one of the corners there was a chipped dresser, and in the another a desk. I wondered if the rocking chair that was by the window was being kept here for when they had a baby.

I glanced out the sheer white curtains to see a view of the forest. There was a huge oak tree right by the window, almost leaning against the small house. I bet if I reached I could pluck one of the leaves from a branch.

I thought about actually trying, but decided against it when the window got stuck halfway letting thick rain drops land on the floor that I'm embarrassed to admit I slipped on.

Downstairs I heard the door open and shut, so I quickly went down to investigate. Maybe, I could finally eat without feeling like I was under scrutiny.

No such luck, not only were the original five there, but now four more massive guys were stuffed into the small dining area. How much more could this place hold before it burst?

"There she is" Said Emily smiling as she introduced me to the guy who was now kissing and hugging her like he'd been gone years.

"Hello Remy, it's nice to finally have you here" He said nodding at me.

"Yah I was about to flip out if Emily mentioned the name Remy again" The one I now knew as Paul said laughing as he bit into one of the last sandwiches causing some bitter looks from the other guys. Sam reached over and wacked him in the back of the head.

"What's up with Embry guys?" One of the younger ones asked as he repeatedly poked Embry's shoulder until he finally pulled his gaze away from me to punch him in the shoulder roughly.

Some of the other guys looked at him and then me and then at Sam. Sam studied Embry for a moment and then nodded to himself. "Embry would you see me outside for a moment?" It was a question, but it didn't sound like one.

"Oh, but I uh wanted to stay here for a while longer" He seemed almost sad as he looked from Sam and then to me.

Sam got a look that seemed like empathy for a moment as he kissed Emily on top of the head and headed towards the door. "You'll be back soon enough, come, now."

Everyone was quiet as the two of them left. A few of the boys looked at each other in thought. All at once the loud buzz started up again. The one I think that introduced himself as Jared cheered and high-fived Paul.

"I bet when Embry made the bet with me he didn't think he'd be the one to make me win!" He had a huge smirk on his face. "Thanks Remy, I owe you one"

"That's enough!" Emily said loud enough for the table to quiet down. She didn't seem very happy as she leaned her back on the counter with her arms crossed glaring at each and every one of them.

Despite the great size they had on her, it was still very obvious who had the control. They all looked down guiltily looking like puppies that had just been caught peeing on the carpet.

"Have you ever gone into town on any of your visits here Remy?" Emily asked her gaze softening as she turned to me.

"Umm…If I did I don't really remember."

"Then once Embry comes back I'll have the boys show you around. You'll need you're bearings by the time you start school next week" She looked at the boys with eyebrows raised daring one of them to say they had other plans.

"They don't have to, I'm sure they've got better things to do on a Friday night" I said not wanting them to hate me already.

"No it's cool Remy, I've got nothing going on" The one named Seth said smiling at me happily. "And I know for a fact Collin and Brady don't either"

"Hey" They both said at the same time. Seth just stuck out his tongue.

"Count me in too, Kim's at a slumber party" Jared said looking like he wished she was with him instead.

"I'm actually supposed to be at Rachel's right about now" Paul said practically sprinting to the door.

"I've gotta pick up Claire-bear from school in 20 minutes" Quill said looking pleadingly at Emily, who smiled and nodded. The name rang a bell and I quickly realized he was referring to Claire Young, Emily's niece who wasn't technically related to me. Emily and my mom were only half-sisters, it was really confusing for my mom to explain to me when I was seven and started asking questions.

"..And I've got Ness" I think his name began with a J, or G or something said leaving me, Jared, Seth, Collin, Emily, and Brady.

The house didn't get too much quieter being as Jared seemed to be the loudest one. He chatted me up asking me questions about Georgia and my age and then he just continued talking. Seth rolled his eyes at me from behind his head and Brady and Collin made faces to me as he talked.

Ten minutes later Embry and Sam came back in. I noticed Embry seemed startled, but even so his eyes still flew to me.

I saw a little exchange between Emily and Sam which involved some sullen head nods and a few hushed sentences.

"Hey I guess I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Embry Call" He said as he sat across the table from me and stuck out his hand.

"I know, I'm Remy" _I know?_ Seriously, that wasn't witty and charming. I took his hand and probably held it a little longer than necessary. I couldn't decide whether it was rough or soft and I liked the strange tingles that flew up from my hand. God, why am I such an oddball?

"I know" I've got to admit it sounded pretty charming when he said it accompanied with that smile, like we had an inside joke.

"I'm really sorry about that…uh thing I said earlier" He said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oh it's cool; I mean you're right I do like the color blue"

"And it's my favorite color" He said leaning his arms across the table so we were even closer.

"Did you just decide that today?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in what I hoped was a sexy expression. I probably just looked constipated.

He raised his eyebrows and laughed "I'm not that kind of guy"

"Aren't you though?" I challenged.

"I can be if you want" He said smiling in a good kind of way. It wasn't creepy, like when some guys flirt, it was nice.

"Alright split it up" Jared said laughing as he pulled Embry back in his chair. "Time to see LaPush!"

Alright hope you liked it Review and I'll be your new best friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Reny And The Wallet

"That's a tree that Embry ran his car into once"

"Oh! And that right over there, that's a bush that he hid behind for two hours while Emily was really pissed off at him"

"And we can't forget that Stop Sign where-"

"I think Remy's heard enough, Jared" Embry cut in quickly after a series of embarrassing stories.

It was only me, Embry, Jared, and Seth. Sam had given Brady and Collin some job to do before we left the house.

For the past hour they had walked me down the beach and around town, Jared doing most of the narrating, much to Embry's embarrassment. Embry just studied me the whole time. When I laughed he smiled, when I stumbled he caught me, the whole time he seemed thoughtful, calculating my every movement.

My stomach growled and I blushed embarrassed, hoping no one heard it. Of course I was lucky enough to be stuck with three guys with the best hearing ever.

"Time to eat" Embry said winking at me.

"Good I'm starving" Jared said rubbing his belly.

Seth nodded in agreement "We're close to Benny's"

I just stared open-mouthed did they not just eat almost everything in Emily's house not even two hours ago?

I was assuming based on the name that Benny's was a knock off Denny's, but it ended up not being too bad of a place. The waitress knew the boys well and Benny even came out to greet us.

The booths were old and patched with duct tape and some of the tables didn't even have matching chairs, but even with the flaws it wasn't a bad looking place it felt broken in and homey. Covering one wall were tons of pictures and drawings tacked up. While the guys laughed and joked with Benny waiting for our food to be prepared I wandered over to look at the wall.

The pictures were occupied by people of the reservation, with their tan skin and dark eyes everyone looked like they belonged up there. Out of the corner of my eye a drawing caught my attention.

It was of a wolf, but there was so much detail and thought put into it looked almost life-like. The fur was a tawny color and so texturized looking and the eyes were striking, almost human like. I stood on my tippy toes to take a closer look, it was signed Claire Young in a scrawl that seemed out of place on the beautiful picture. She could only be about eight or nine, but already she easily had more talent than I could possibly ever possess.

"She's good isn't she?"

I jumped at Embry's sudden voice right behind me and bumped into his chest.

I laughed awkwardly and mumbled an apology before backing up and clearing my throat, trying to think of what he was talking about.

"Oh yah it's beautiful, she's really great" I said turning my attention back to the picture. "I wish I could be talented at something like that"

"I bet you're great at everything"

I snorted unattractively and changed the subject back to the picture. "How did she do this, are there wolves in LaPush?"

Embry seemed to get uncomfortable at the mention of this. "Well there are some rumors that people see them, but I…" He trailed off seeming at a loss for words.

"Food's ready!"

Finally Embry seemed to be relieved at something Jared said and he smiled at me as we headed back to the booth, making me forget for an instant what I even asked.

"How is it?" Embry asked scrunching his nose up as he watched me take a bite of my veggie burger.

I chewed slowly and appreciatively before finally nodding at him. "It's really good, a lot better than some of the ones I've had"

"Wait you're not a vegetarian are you?" Jared said suddenly eyeing me suspiciously.

"Guilty"

There was a series of groans around the table.

"Why?" said Embry, not in a "you're crazy" kind of way, he actually seemed interested.

"Well I just don't like the idea of eating animals" I said looking down at my plate. "I do eat fish though; I don't really care about them"

Embry chuckled and gave me an adorable admiring smile. I looked away blushing.

It was easy talking with the three of them, almost like being with my friends back home. They were constantly including me in their discussion and I never felt out of place.

When the check came I instinctively went for my wallet, but Embry shook his head. "No I got it"

I was still digging in my leatherette cross body bag for the familiar pink wallet, but it definitely wasn't in there. I froze.

"She stole my wallet" I said my eyes wide looking at the confused boys as if expecting them to know who I was talking about. "Oh my god I actually got pick pocketed"

"Who?" Embry said looking around the small diner.

"I bet she didn't even really think I was pretty"

"What?" They were all looking at me like I belonged in the loony bin.

"This old lady at the airport she came over and told me I was pretty, only she really didn't think I was pretty she was just after my wallet. My permit was in there! I don't really care about my card that much, but my permit was in there!"

"It's okay Remy we can get you a new one, not that anyone at the rez would even ask to see it" Embry said looking like he didn't really know what to do to calm me down.

I groaned. "I'm not even upset at least this time I don't think I lost it"

Jared raised his eyebrow in question so I continued rambling in explanation.

"I've lost my wallet exactly 6 times this year and when I order a replacement credit card that will be my ninth one"

Seth whistled and Embry looked like he was withholding an amused smile.

"Oh shut up" I said trying not to laugh at my own pitiful life.

**Thanks for the reviews, I know it's short, but I just wanted to get it up here because I know it's been awhile.**


	4. Chapter 4: Remy And The Handshake

"TAKE A DEEP BREATH AS YOU WALK THROUGH THE DOORS IT'S THE MORNING OF YOUR VERY FIRST DAY"

"Seriously if you don't shut up I'll cut you" I grumbled before taking a long deep drink of my coffee. I was so not in the mood for T-Swift.

Jared feigned hurt, but failed at keeping a straight face.

"Why are you even here at 7o'clock in the morning?" I asked, eyeing him as he scarfed down the French toast Emily got up at five to make for my first day of school.

"Cause after a long night of…work Emily's cooking is the bomb"

I took a few last bites of my food, scraping the bottom of my old floral plate and downed the last of my coffee, not wanting to miss the bus.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Emily asked looking at me worriedly.

I took in her bed robe, messy hair, and bare feet and shook my head.

"Don't be silly, go back to bed" I said grabbing my bag and jean jacket off the couch. "I'll see you when I get home"

"HOPING ONE OF THOSE SENIOR BOYS WILL WINK AT YOU AND SAY 'YA KNOW I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AROUND BEFORE-'"

"Bye Jared" I shut the door quickly cutting off his loud crooning.

Emily showed me the stop the night before it was about a ten minute walk down the street which as it turns out only had one house on it, Sam and Emily's. So, the view I got as I walked was mainly of the forest, which I didn't mind at all.

It was chilly spring morning and the dew on the grass made my flats wet, so I opted for walking in the street.

The only company I had were the birds who were animatedly chirping away at each other. That's why it surprised me when I heard a sudden voice from the woods.

"Remy?"

I jumped and spun around quickly, almost falling in the process, to see Embry's figure coming out from among the tree line, shirtless of course. My nerves exploded into butterflies. I was impressed not everyone can say they have feelings that were shape shifters. Now I knew what a bipolar person feels like.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked looking happy to see me, but also a bit worried, the origins as to why were unknown.

"Oh…I was walking…to the uh bus stop" I said, wishing I had thought of a less weird way to phrase that. "What about you?"

He hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me" I replied hastily, not wanting him to think I was prying.

"Oh no I don't mind, I just like this time of morning it's peaceful and beautiful, you know?" He smiled at me exposing his perfect white. "Just like you" I thought to myself.

"Anyway you should have told me you started school today, I would have driven you" He said getting that worried glint in his eyes again.

That caught me off guard, as I had no idea what the motivation behind the offer was.

"It's not safe walking alone right near the woods this time of day, at any time of day really"

I still didn't have a response as I just stared at him like he was a crazy person. I didn't know whether I gaped silently because I didn't know what to say, or because he was still blindingly shirtless, most likely the latter.

"I guess for today I'll just have to walk you to the bus stop" He said smiling cheerily. I just smiled in agreement and he walked to my side.

"You look…uh good today" He said awkwardly. I looked down at myself I was wearing a simple yellow floral sundress and my jean jacket. My hair was hanging down in waves as per usual.

"I look uh…Good." I repeated teasing him. "Was that even a compliment?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well how about this, you look perfect"

This made me laugh even more. Did this perfect hunka-hunka man meat just call me of all people perfect?

This made poor Embry very confused, but he laughed with me regardless.

"So you're in 11th grade right?"

"No I'm a sophomore, I turned 16 in October" I said watching as he looked at me as if that was the most shocking thing he's ever heard.

"You seem so much older"

"Really? Was it the whole story with the losing my wallet 6 times that made you think that?" Seriously Claire's probably more put together than me. It's not even cute it's just sad.

He chuckled at me. "No, just the way you…I don't know. You just seem older"

"Well now that that's all cleared up"

"I'll explain it better sometime" He promised winking at me. My stomach was probably reduced to mush at the moment from staring at him so long. How could someone be that attractive? It was unfair on so many levels.

We neared the bus stop and I could see there were already four kids there, two girls and two boys. They were all talking and I suddenly really didn't want to be that person awkwardly standing there.

My stomach dropped as I realized Embry would witness my awkward fail at making friends.

"You don't have to walk me all the way over there" I said nervously running a hand through my hair.

"I may not have to, but I want to" He looked a little hurt by what I said.

I sighed. "I mean I want you to, but my awkwardness puts some people off and it's kind of sad to watch"

"It doesn't put me off, quite the opposite actually" We both froze and looked at each other before cracking up.

"I meant that I think it's kind of cute"

Again with these compliments, I wasn't an idiot I knew he was in some kind of way flirting with me, but why? Maybe Sam told him to watch over me and he was just making the best of it. That made the most sense out of all the other possibilities I had.

I thanked him and as we slowly neared the group of kids my feet started to drag more and more. It wasn't that I wasn't social and talkative, I was, I was just really bad at initiating conversation with new people my own age. I ended up tripping up my words and sounding like a dog with rabies that could barely make any noise due to the foam that was pouring out of its mouth. So, to sum that up I sounded like a blubbering weirdo.

Once the kids noticed our approach of course they turned and stared, the girls not so much at me, but at Embry. I'm not talking stared they right out gawked with imaginary buckets of drool coming out of their mouths. I should probably have a little empathy for them being as I do the same thing, all the time and it's kind of impossible not to do, but suddenly I had an impulse to slap them in their overly caked with makeup faces. Wow, here comes that dog with rabies side of me again and to think I'm usually not a violent person.

One guy looked at Embry in a kind of disgusted way, like he had some personal vendetta against him. It was definitely just some degree of jealousy at his perfectness.

The other one was looking at me though. He smiled slightly when we made eye contact.

"Hey" He nodded adjusting his bookbag on his shoulders. He looked like a typical person at the Rez with dark hair arranged in an array of messy spikes. If I had to guess he looked like the class clown type.

"Hello" Embry seemed to notice the meekness of my voice he looked down at me questioningly. I didn't bother to make eye contact.

We all kind of stood in a circle in silence for a moment, me and Embry obviously ruining the moment they were sharing. Embry was tense, studying the boys, almost calculating. Luckily we weren't stuck in the uncomfortable moment for long as finally the bus rumbled up and stopped.

I let out a whoosh of relief and turned to confront Embry.

"Thanks for walking me"

"Thanks for letting me"

I bit my tongue preventing something like "oh no the pleasure was most definitely all mine" from coming out.

"Yah so I should probably go" I said pointing to where the last person was getting on.

I held out a hand.

He just looked at it for a moment seeming a bit humored and then shook it slowly and gently the warmth of his hand catching me by surprise. Then it was gone and I was forced to load onto the bus.

It didn't hit me until I had found an empty seat and Embry was out of site that I had just offered a handshake to an attractive boy as a goodbye.

A handshake.

Please just kill me now.

Hello! Thanks for reading hope you liked it despite the high levels of weirdness.

A few comments would make me very happy.

I'll update soon, have a splendiferous day!


End file.
